Mine!
by Sweet-Bella
Summary: After 'Damage', Buffy stops by and is attacked by the monster with green eyes.


**Summary: **Buffy is jealous...

**Spoilers:** The whole B/A canon, explicitly 'Halloween', 'Earshot' and, of course, 'I Will Remember You'. Oh, and 'Damage'. Just for the record, I hate Andrew passionately.

**Timeline:** After 'Damage'.

**Rating:** I guess it's PG-13 for the mention of sex, but I'm not sure.

**Genre:** Romance. Because B/A cuteness is good for the soul and never enough.

**Mine**, by Lady Isabella Summers.

Vivien Moore.

Just the mention of the woman's name made Buffy's slayer's instincts go crazy. It was irrational and she knew it, but, for the first time in almost five years, Elizabeth Anne Summers was jealous of her former vampire boyfriend.

Vivien Moore was beautiful. She was tall, with long, dark burgundy hair, full lips, big dark topaz eyes and a body every woman would kill to have. She could have every man she set her eyes on.

'_But not this man'_, Buffy tried to reassure her. _'He always wanted someone exciting. Interesting'_, she recalled. Buffy could remember clearly everything Angel had spoken to her, every whisper, every word, and every little detail.

'_That was before Angelus, Faith, the mayor, Parker, Riley, Spike, the First, Dana, Andrew and his speak-first-think-later'_, her practical side stirred back to life. _'Oh, and let's not forget Kate, Darla, Drusilla, Cordelia, Connor'._

She had no comeback for that.

* * *

The slayer knew Harmony was Angel's new assistant, replacing Cordelia – only as his secretary, not as his supposed-to-be-new-love-interest. How in Hell --- no pun intended --- could Angel believe he was in love with Cordelia? Now, if only the former May Queen wasn't in a coma...

Well, she knew about the bleached blonde vampire, but it was still a shock to actually see Harmony working.

"**Hey, Harmony"**, the Slayer greeted her friendly. The open smile on Harmony's face disappeared quickly when Angel's secretary recognized her former classmate.

"**Oh, it's only you"**, she said coldly. **"Boss is busy. Vivien brought him some reports to look over"** she said and grinned wickedly. **"She was in full flirtatious mode, with a short, tight red dress, long boots and high heels".**

Infuriated, Buffy leaned and whispered:

"**Get a grip, because I'm still see-vamp-kill-vamp"**, she threatened. **"And, if you don't shut up right now, I'll stake you before you say your own name"**.

Shaken, Harmony pressed a button on an intercom.

"**Boss, she's here"**, she said cryptically. At Angel's silence, she added, **"the 'see-vamp-kiss-vamp' slayer?"**

"**Harmony..."** Both Buffy and Angel said warningly. After a beat, the dark-haired vampire added:

"**Send her in".**

The blonde vampire looked evilly at Buffy:

"**I bet my good friend Vivien is fixing her clothes by now".**

"**Actually, she is not"**, Angel replied, escorting Vivien out, and Buffy stifled a laugh. If Harmony could blush, she would have. **"Buffy"**, he greeted distantly. **"Please come in. But I'm surprised to see you around, since I'm no longer deserving your trust".**

'_Damn you, Andrew'_, Buffy thought. Angel let her walk in, and Harmony and Vivien noticed the way his eyes softened. When the former lovers were safely locked in, Vivien looked at Harmony:

"**Who is she, Harm?"** She asked. **"She's very pretty".**

"**Buffy's the chick who can make the boss lose his soul. And had this sex-thing going on with Spike. But Angel's the one she loves, bet my life on it".**

"**How could she not?"** Vivien replied. **"The man's rich, handsome, sexy as hell and a great kisser"**, she laughed when she saw Harmony's sculpted eyebrow shot up wonderingly. **"Not yet, gal pal, but soon, very soon. I bet Angelus didn't make a name for himself out of blue".**

Unknown to Vivien, Harmony could smell the arousal flowing from Angel's office. The heartbeat moved.

"**Soon I'll screw Angel, and then Angelus will be back".**

"**Too late, gorgeous"**. There are defeat and disgust on Spike's face. **"As we talk, the poof, a.k.a. Peaches, is shaggin' Goldilocks".**

"**YOU LOST!"** Harmony shrieked happily. **"I told you, Blondie Bear, they are all over each other, and she's in there for..."** She looked at her watch, **"Three minutes".**

Vivien and Spike looked at each other for a moment, then back at the triumphant secretary:

"**Just for the record"**, they chorused, **"I hate you"**.

The two vampires and the human suddenly listened to two animalistic cries coming from Angel's penthouse. Harmony's nose wrinkled in disgust and Spike growled softly.

* * *

"**Your new whatever-she-is is hot"**, Buffy said conversationally on the aftermath of their lovemaking. Angel was desperately trying not to be very happy, grasping on the last straws of his self-control. **"Baby, are you listening to me?"**

"**Buffy, we are definitely insane. As much as I can't keep my hands off you – and, believe me, I barely can – we just made what classifies as 'perfect happiness'. There's a stake..."**

She silenced him putting a finger on his lips.

"**No need to worry with Angelus"**, she said, caressing the soft skin of his inner thigh with her nails. **"You see, Willow performed this little spell as thank-you for what you tried to do for Dana. Apparently, your soul is bound to this killer body of yours".**

Angel suddenly shifted positions, so he was lying on his back, with her on top of him. Giggling, she ran her nails from his thigh to the soft hair on the back of his neck.

"**God, this is perfection"**, she whispered. **"About Ms. Moore..."**

"**In 247 years I've loved only one person"**, Angel said seriously. Buffy smiled, ready to turn a puddle of Buffy-goo, and kissed him hard and long.

Two hours later, the intercom buzzed loudly, waking Buffy up from her resting nap on her lover's arms. Feeling the sinfully beautiful man pressed to her, she swore silently and pushed a button on the intercom.

"**Harmony, you'll be dust when I wake up fully. We were sleeping"**, she threatened, feeling Angel stir next to her. He reached out and pressed a second button on the intercom.

"**Yes, Angelkins?"** A man said. Buffy looked funny at Angel.

"**Lorne"**, he said sleepily, **"put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on my door pronto. And tell Wesley he's in charge of the firm for the next month".**

"**Try next year"**, Buffy mumbled, hiding her face on the crook of his neck.

"**I'll reschedule everything I can"**, Harmony prompted, as Lorne said:

"**It's done, Angelcakes".**

Two days later, no one other than Vivien Moore interrupted the happy bliss of Buffy and Angel. The woman was ready to make the next step on her plan of 'letting-Angelus-out-to-play', but Angel was unreachable since the blonde girl had arrived.

Vivien was fuming inside. She had tried unsuccessfully to have a meeting with Angel and, the day before, she had received the news – from Wesley – that Wolfram & Hart no longer needed her services.

Vivien stormed in Angel's office.

Buffy was sprawled on a couch, dressed in pink shorts and a white T-shirt with the words 'Angel Girl' written in blood-red. Angel wore black leather pants and a dark green velvet shirt and sat on his desk, studying some contracts. The reunited couple looked up when the door slammed.

"**Good morning, Ms. Moore"**, Angel greeted her the same way he had greeted Buffy when she had arrived. Vivien smiled flirtatiously to him, ignoring Buffy and his coldness.

"**I've told you to call me Viv,"** she breathed. Buffy, from her place on the couch, growled – what made Angel chuckle – and took a step towards the woman who was trying to get her man.

"**You see that beautiful antique ring on his finger?"** She said conversationally. At Vivien's arrogant nod, she continued, **"It means he belongs to someone, that he's married".**

"**Oh yeah, he does, doesn't he? To whom, little girl?"** Vivien shot back sarcastically. Angel sat back to enjoy the catfight. Buffy could beat Vivien to a bloody pulp, for all that he cared.

"**Me!"** The slayer said, and looked at Angel. **"I'd kill to have a game-face right now"**, her eyes lit up mischievously, and Angel bit his lower lip to hold back a chuckle. **"Have you already met Angelus? Of course not, how silly of me!"** She snapped her fingers. **"You wouldn't be here if you had".**

"**I do not fear him"**, Vivien said arrogantly, but Angel knew it was a lie. Fear rolled off her.

"**Oh, I would if I were you. He's impressive, has a huge list of torture techniques that he can put to good use. And his game-face? All wrinkly and fang-y. Really, really impressive".**

Angel growled, smoothly but powerfully, and both women looked at him. His beloved smiled both tenderly and proudly, sneaking a glance at Vivien's terrified face, then the outsider ran away, screaming.

The lovers laughed happily and freely.


End file.
